


The Next Generation

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Children, F/M, bughead - Freeform, their kids fall in love trope, they all have kids, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Could you do one where Betty and Jughead have kids and Archie and Veronica have kids and their kids are best friends and one of them asks the other on a date?Requested by https://shilohmccolman.tumblr.com/





	The Next Generation

“Mama! Dad! J squared, Let’s go” Betty rolled her eyes at Jughead when their daughter yelled at them from downstairs.

“Since when is she so excited to go to the Andrews’ house?” Jughead said, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

“Oh, I think since little Will Andrews grew up at summer camp.” Betty responded, turning to the mirror to put her earrings in. She had noticed a change in her daughter over the past month. She had been spending a lot more time with Will and seemed to light up every time he walked in the room.

“Really?” Jughead came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Call it a mother’s intuition, but I think our baby has her first crush.” Betty said, leaning back into his body.

“Well, I think our baby is still too much a baby to have a crush.” Jughead huffed. Betty turned to look at him with an amused expression.

“Juggie, are you going to go all protective father mode? She’s 13, we’re lucky it’s taken this long. Plus it’s Will, he’s a good kid.”

“Yeah, I know, I was just hoping it was never going to happen.”

“We’re going to be late!” Another call from downstairs

“Alright, we’ll be right down Jitterbug!” Betty called.

“I can’t believe she chose that name.” Jughead said with a shake of his head. They had named their daughter Jitterbug Rose Jones and let her decide whether she wanted to be called Jitterbug or Rose. Jughead had been convinced that she would choose the more normal name. Betty had been convinced that she would choose the more unique name and she had been right. Jitterbug had wanted to be like her dad and aunt and follow in the family tradition of odd names. They had also given the choice to their younger children, who had also opted for their unusual J names.

“It doesn’t surprise me, she’s unique, just like her father.”

“And headstrong like her mother.” Jughead said, bending down to kiss Betty. They broke apart when their bedroom door burst open.

“Oh god, this is what is taking you two so long?” Jitterbug said in disgust. She had her mother’s huge green eyes and her dad’s dark wavy hair.

“Are you wearing makeup?” Jughead asked taking in their daughter’s appearance

“Dad, I’m in eighth grade now, most girls have been wearing makeup for years.” Jitterbug looked to her mother for help. Betty went over and put her arm around her daughter’s shoulders, guiding her out the door.

“Don’t mind your father love, he’s just in a bit of a mood today.” Betty threw a wink at her husband over her shoulder who sighed and muttered something under his breath. “You look very pretty Jitterbug.” Betty said.

“Really Mama?”

“Really. That Will won’t know what hit him” Betty said with a laugh.

“Mama!” Jitterbug protested, which only made Betty laugh harder.

“Come on, let’s get the twins”

*****

“Mmm smells good babe.” Veronica said, giving Archie a kiss on the cheek as she handed him a beer.

“Thanks, burgers should be done in a few minutes.” Archie said, smiling at his wife.

“Mom, what time did you tell the Jones’?” The two looked up as their oldest son came barreling over.

“Whoa, slow down William. Careful around the grill” Archie reprimanded. Their son was known for being rambunctious and a little out of control of his body. He was currently going through a growth spurt and was constantly tripping over his limbs.

“I told them 4 Will, they’ll be here.” Veronica said, knowing very well why her son was so interested in when the Jones family would be arriving.

“Will, can you go grab me a plate to put the burgers on?” Archie said.

“Sure dad” Will hurried away

“Good to keep him busy” Veronica said when he had left.

“He really likes Jitterbug doesn’t he?” Archie said

“Yeah, I think he does. I wonder how she feels about him.” Veronica bit her lip, worried about their son getting hurt.

“We can grill Jug and Betty when they get here” Archie assured her.

“Oh, I plan to” Veronica gave him a mischievous smile.

“That’s my girl” Archie leaned over to give her a kiss

“They’re here!” Will came running out of the house, waving a plate around frantically. He practically threw the plate at his father before stopping and adjusting his shirt and hair. Veronica couldn’t help but laugh.

“Relax Will” She said, squeezing him on the shoulder. Will nodded and took a deep breath just as the five Jones’ walked into the back yard. Will immediately skipped over to Jitterbug and Betty and Jughead walked hand in hand over to Archie and Veronica. Their twins, Juniper and Jujube ran over to where Archie and Veronica’s youngest, Shirley was playing.

“Hey guys” Betty greeted them both with hugs.

“Something smells good” Jughead said, eyeing the burgers.

“They’ll be ready soon, and I made extra just for you” Archie said, slapping his friend on the back with a laugh.

“Betty, can you help me set the table?” Veronica asked

“Sure!” Betty linked her arm in Veronica’s and the two women headed into the house. Betty walked right over to Ronnie’s cupboard and started pulling out dishes.

“So…Jitterbug looks very nice today.” Veronica said slyly. Betty turned and looked at her, a huge smile spreading across her face.

“Oh my god V, she is too cute, she totally has a thing for Will. She practically dragged us out the door.”

“No way” Veronica barely restrained from jumping up and down. “Will could barely wait for you guys to show up. He was so anxious. I’d say he feels the same way about your girl.”

“They are too cute. I wonder if they’ll work up the courage to tell each other how they feel.” Betty set down the plates and clasped Veronica’s hands in hers.

“My money is on your little firecracker. She seems to know what she wants and go after it no matter what. She’s like her mom.” Veronica said with a smile.

“She’s bolder than I ever was” Betty laughed. “But imagine if they end up dating, wouldn’t that be the cutest thing ever?”

“It would, I think they are a good match for each other. Jitterbug’s cool energy is a good offset for Will’s spastic energy.” Veronica said, watching her son bounce up and down on the balls of his feet outside, proving her point.

“And he can help our very serious and intense daughter have a little fun.” Betty responded as Jitterbug put her hand on Will’s arm and laughed at something he said.

“Can you imagine if they got married? We would finally be official family.” Veronica said as the thought occurred to her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Archie said from behind them. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves dear.” Veronica and Betty turned from where they were looking out the window and found their husbands looking at them in amusement.

“Come here.” Betty said, waving her hand for Archie and Jughead to join them at the window. “Just look at those two” Jughead slung his arm around Betty’s shoulders and Archie wrapped his around Veronica’s waist and the four friends watched their children flirting with their first crush.

*****

Will shifted nervously from foot to foot. He had decided that today would be the day he would finally ask out Jitterbug, but it hadn’t helped his nerves one bit when she had showed up looking like a freaking model. She was the girl that all the boys at school talked about. She was stunning with her light green eyes and dark hair. But more than that, she was so cool. She was a person that you just wanted to spend time with. She was popular and kind, but never gave any of the boys the time of day. He knew that she had been asked out before, but she turned them all down.

Will, on the other hand, was awkward and lanky. He had dark red hair like his dad and brown eyes. He was a bit dorky and was the class clown. He loved making people laugh, especially the pretty girl in front of him.

“Hey Will?” Jitterbug said, biting her lip in an uncharacteristic show of nerves.

“Yeah Bug?” Will used her childhood nickname, which always made her smile.

“Do you wanna maybe get a milkshake at Pop’s after this?” She gave him an almost shy smile

“Are you asking me out?” Will looked at her in disbelief.

“Yes”

“No” Will shook his head

“What?” Jitterbug looked shocked and took a step back. Will immediately realized his mistake and hurried to explain.

“I’m not saying no to that. I would love to go on a date with you.” Will took a step closer to her and put his hand on her arm. “I’m just upset because I was planning on asking you out today, but you beat me to it.” Jitterbug gave him a smile that lit up her entire face.

“Get used to it Andrews, I’ve been a step ahead of you for your entire life.”

“I wish I could say that wasn’t true” Will said laughing. He turned to see if dinner was ready yet and found his parents and Jitterbug’s parents watching them from the kitchen wind. “Uh Jitterbug…” He said and she followed his gaze.

“Oh my god, I’m going to kill those two.” Jitterbug said, but she couldn’t help but laugh. The four adults smiled goofily and waved at their children.

“So, I guess they know?” Will guessed.

“I think they knew before we did” Jitterbug responded. “Come on, let’s eat, I’m starving.” Will followed after her, trying hard not to bounce with all the happiness he was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like this. I might add onto this story because I sort of love the idea of this!!


End file.
